مساعدة:قوالب
WORK IN PROGRESS قيد الإنشاء القوالب مستخدمة في الموسوعة لجعل المقالات أسهل للوصول ومرتبة. الرجاء أخذ هذا في الإعتبار عند صنع صفحات جديدة. الإستشهاد الإستشهاد ضروري جداً لأنه يسمح للموسوعة بعرض البيان بأنه صحيح بلا خلل. المقالات التي فيها جمل تفتقر للإستشهادات تكون عرضة للخلافات، وهذا عادة يعقد الأمور أكثر من إضافة إستشهاد جيد من البداية. خذ في الإعتبار أولاً ماذا تستشهد به لتقرر أي قالب مناسب. إذا قالب المصدر موجود مسبقاً، الرجاء القاء نظرة على مساعدة:الإستشهاد بالمصادر لمعرفة كيفية إستخدامها. يمكنك استخدامم قالب: الإستشهاد بكتاب (الروايات وكتب المراجع) إستخدم . للإستشهاد بالكتب (الروايات وكتب المرجعية) - عموماً تستطيع إستخدام إنظر إلى فئة:قوالب الإستشهاد للحصول على قائمة.معظم الروايات وكتب المرجعية موجودة مسبقاً بقالبها الخاص. إذا لم تكن موجودة، تستطيع أن تصنع واحدة أو تطلب صنع واحدة. قالب:الإستشهاد بالتنين إستخدم لتسهيل الإستشهاد من مجلة التنين . قالب: الإستشهاد بالديماس إستخدم لتسهيل الإستشهاد من مجلة الديماس . قالب: الإستشهاد بالموقع إستخدم للإستشهاد بموقع، بقالب مشابه لما سبق لكن أقل فائدة (لأنه يوجد العديد من المواقع المحتمل الإستشهاد بها). إنظر فئة:قوالب الإستشهاد بالمواقع لترى ما إذا كان هناك قالب للموقع الذي تريد الإستشهاد به. وإلا، إستخدم قالب أو إذا كنت تتوقع أنه سوف يكون هناك الكثير من الإستشهادات من ذلك الموقع، قم بصنع قالب فرعي أو إطلب صنع واحدة. Infoboxes Infoboxes are used to summarize key information at the beginning of a page. These are some of the most popular infoboxes on this wiki. Category:Infoboxes may have a more complete and/or up-to-date list. ** Template:Author for an article about a creator of FR material. ** Template:Book for an article about a novel or sourcebook. ** Template:Building for articles on inns, taverns, temple etc. ** Template:Class for a character class. ** Template:Computer game for a computer game. ** Template:Creature for a typical creature. *** Template:Aberration for creatures that are aberrations. *** Template:Elemental for creatures with an elemental nature. *** Template:Fey for creatures from the Feywild or of the fey type. *** Template:Shadow for creatures from the Plane of Shadow or of the shadow type. *** Template:Immortal for divine, diabolic, or demonic creatures from other planes. ** Template:Deity for articles on deities. ** Template:Disease for diseases, conditions, and afflictions. ** Template:Event for articles about events, such as battles and treaties. ** Template:Ethnicity for articles about an ethnic group, tribe, or clan. ** Template:Item for an item (specific or nonspecific). *** Template:Substance for articles about substances or materials. ** Template:Language for articles about a language, dialect, or language family. ** Template:Location for a geographical area, like a country, territory, city, town, or other place governed by a political entity, etc. *** Template:Mountain for a mountain, mountain range, or volcano. *** Template:Road for a road or trail between points of interest. ** Template:Organization for a group of individuals, like a church, clan, movement, or guild. ** Template:Person for an NPC. ** Template:Plane for articles on a Plane of existence. ** Template:Plant or Template:Fungus for vegetation. ** Template:Ship for articles on ships and vessels. ** Template:Spell for articles on spells and spell-like powers, such as: *** Template:Channel divinity *** Template:Discipline *** Template:Evocation *** Template:Exploit *** Template:Hex *** Template:Prayer *** Template:Ritual Infobox Helper Templates ** Template:Alignment grid Used in infoboxes to show alignments. ** Template:Class table Used in infoboxes to list class/level pairs. Optionally generates categories for them. ** Template:Currency table Creates a table comparing values of coin denominations. ** Template:Desc Used in infoboxes to add a "descriptor" or "keyword" to a spell or power. Also generates categories for them. ** Template:Numeric table Used in infoboxes to present a tabular list with quantitative data, like a membership-by-race list. ** Template:Percentage table Used in infoboxes to present demographic percentage info, usually for a . ** Template:Spell table Used in infoboxes to list class/level pairs and automatically generate categories for them. ** Template:Split table Used in infoboxes to create a two-column table. ** Template:Volo Deprecated, this has been incorporated into the Building and Road infoboxes. Used for taverns and inns to show Volo's ratings. Chronology ** Template:Roll of years to specify a DR year and its name, and have the number converted to other reckonings automatically. ** Template:Yearbox is for allowing quick navigation from one year to nearby years. ** There are a number of templates to divide an article about events in a certain year into obvious sections by topic: ***Template:Yearbox/deaths ***Template:Yearbox/births ***Template:Yearbox/in-people ***Template:Yearbox/migrations ***Template:Yearbox/in-politics ***Template:Yearbox/in-conflicts ***Template:Yearbox/in-organizations ***Template:Yearbox/in-deities ***Template:Yearbox/in-environment ***Template:Yearbox/in-wildlife ***Template:Yearbox/misc ***Template:Yearbox/in-games ***Template:Yearbox/in-novels User Pages All user page templates are meant for personalizing your userpage and providing various info about you throughout the community. Specific user page templates: ** Category:Userbox templates Userboxes are small colored boxes used as short distinctive communicative notices or info. You can use one or more of them on your userpage. ** Template:Members The main infobox you can use on your user page. Page Headers ** Template:Cleanup Used as a header on messy articles. ** Template:Deletion Used as a header on pages to show admins they should be deleted. ** Template:Incomplete Used as a header on articles aren't finished yet. ** Template:Merge Used as a header for pages that should be merged into one. ** Template:Nocrunch Used as a header for pages that break the No-crunch Policy. ** Template:Nofootnotes Used as a header for pages that may have some references but need in-text citations. ** Template:Otheruses4 Used to disambiguate a page by giving a very brief description of the current page, another possible interpretation, and a link to it. ** Template:Plagiarism Used as a header for pages that are candidates for deletion due to violating the plagiarism policy. ** Template:Split Used as a header to recommend a page be split into two or more pages. ** Template:Unreferenced Used as a header for pages that need references. Other Useful Templates ** Template:Fact Used to mark a passage as needing a citation. ** Template:Quote Used for text that is from another source, like a person or book blurb. ** Template:Timescale Used to mark a passage as needing specific dates. Templates